The present invention generally refers to a locking mechanism useful for the door of a safe or a vault, and in particular to a locking mechanism of a type having at least one key-type lock or combination-type lock which in unlocked position releases at least one locking bolt.
Common to all type of locking mechanisms, hereinafter called "lock" for short, of any type and construction, is the problem associated with loss or forgetting the key to open a locked door. Regardless as to whether a mechanical key or an electronic key or a type of lock that operates on the basis of a numerical combination or code are involved, assistance of a third party is normally needed for opening the lock, either with the help of a master key or with a spare key or, in a worst case scenario, by force that leads to damage or destruction of the structure. The use of force to open the lock becomes especially unavoidable in those situations in which for security reasons the production of a master key or spare key is not permitted, or in which for reasons of time constraint a master key or spare key can not be made available in due time.